17/16
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 16-وَإِذَا أَرَدْنَا أَن نُّهْلِكَ قَرْيَةً أَمَرْنَا مُتْرَفِيهَا فَفَسَقُواْ فِيهَا فَحَقَّ عَلَيْهَا الْقَوْلُ فَدَمَّرْنَاهَا تَدْمِيرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 16-Ve izâ erednâ en nuhlike karyeten emernâ mutrafîhâ fe fesekû fîhâ fe hakka aleyhel kavlu fe demmernâhâ tedmîrâ(tedmîren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve izâ : ve olduğu zaman * 2. erednâ : istedik * 3. en nuhlike : helâk etmeyi * 4. karyeten : bir ülke, bir karye, bir kasaba * 5. emernâ : emrettik * 6. mutrafî-hâ (etrefe) : onun refah içinde olan ileri gelenleri, zenginleri : (her istediği verildi) * 7. fe : böylece, buna rağmen * 8. fesekû : fesat çıkardılar * 9. fî-hâ : orada * 10. fe : böylece, artık * 11. hakka : haketti, hak oldu * 12. aleyhâ : onun üzerine * 13. el kavlu : söz * 14. fe : artık, bundan sonra, böylece * 15. demmernâ-hâ : onu dumura uğrattık, helâk ettik * 16. tedmîren : dumura uğratarak (malını, canını, evlâdını yok ederek) Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 16-Bir şehri helâk etmek istersek ileri gelenlerine emrimizi tebliğ ederiz, buyruktan çıkar, orada isyâna koyulurlar da azâbı hak ederler, biz de onları tamamıyla helâk eder, orasını yerle yeksan ederiz. Ali Bulaç Meali * 16-Biz, bir ülkeyi helak etmek istediğimiz zaman, onun 'varlık ve güç sahibi önde gelenlerine' emrederiz, böylelikle onlar onda bozgunculuk çıkarırlar. Artık onun üzerine söz hak olur da, onu kökünden darmadağın ederiz. Ahmet Varol Meali * 16-Biz bir kenti helak etmek istediğimizde oranın varlıklılarına emrederiz. Onlar da (emirlerimize uymayıp) orada bozgunculuk çıkarırlar. Bunun üzerine artık söz hak olur ve orayı darmadağın ederiz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 16-Bir şehri yok etmek istediğimiz zaman, şımarık varlıklarına yola gelmelerini emrederiz, ama onlar yoldan çıkarlar. Artık o şehir yok olmayı hakeder. Biz de onu yerle bir ederiz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 16-Biz bir memleketi helâk etmek istediğimizde, onun refah içinde yaşayan şımarık elebaşlarına (itaati) emrederiz de onlar orada kötülük işlerler. Böylece o memleket hakkındaki hükmümüz gerçekleşir de oranın altını üstüne getiririz. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 16-Bir ülkeyi helâk etmek istediğimizde, o ülkenin zenginlik sebebiyle şımarmış elebaşılarına (iyilikleri) emrederiz; buna rağmen onlar orada kötülük işlerler. Böylece o ülke, helâke müstahak olur; biz de orayı darmadağın ederiz. Edip Yüksel Meali * 16-Biz bir toplumu yok etmek istediğimiz zaman onun ileri gelen varlıklılarının orada kötülük yapmasına izin veririz. Böylece o topluma verilmiş söz gerçekleşir ve onu yerle bir ederiz. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 16-Bir ülkeyi helak etmek istediğimiz zaman oranın devletlilerine (ileri gelenlerine) emrederiz; onlar itaat etmeyip orada kötülük işlerler. Böylece o ülke aleyhine hüküm hak olur! Artık onu yerle bir ederiz. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 16-Bir memleketi helâk etmek murad ettiğimiz vakıt ise onun devletlerine (itaat) emrederiz, onlar itaat etmez de orada fısk yaparlar, bunun üzerine o memleket aleyhine huküm hakkolur, artık onu tedmir eder de ederiz. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 16-Ve Biz bir beldeyi helâk etmek murad edince onun devlet sahiplerine (hakka itaat etmelerini) emrederiz. Onlar ise orada fısk (ve fücurda) bulunmuş olurlar. Artık o beldenin üzerine söz (helâkları hakkındaki hüküm) hak olmuş olur. İmdi onu (o beldeyi) tamamen helâk ile helâk etmiş oluruz. Muhammed Esed * 16-Ama bir toplumu yok etmeyi irade ettiğimiz zaman o toplumun refaha gömülmüş seçkinlerine son uyarı(ları)mızı iletiriz; ve (eğer) onlar günahkarca yaşamaya devam ederler(se), cezalandırıcı yargı artık o toplum için kaçınılmaz olur; ve Biz de onu darmadağın ederiz. Suat Yıldırım * 16-Herhangi bir beldeyi imha etmek istediğimizde oranın lüks içinde yaşayan şımarıklarına iyilikleri emrederiz. Buna rağmen onlar dinlemez, fısk-u fücura devam ederler. Bu sebeple, orası hakkında cezalandırma hükmü kesinleşir. Biz de orayı yerle bir ederiz. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 16-Biz bir kenti helâk etmek istediğimiz zaman onun varlıklılarına emrederiz, orada kötü işler yaparlar, böylece o ülkeye (azâb) karâr(ı) gerekli olur, biz de orayı darmadağın ederiz. Şaban Piriş Meali * 16-Bir ülkeyi yok etmeyi dilediğimizde oranın ileri gelenlerine emir veririz. Onlar ise emrimizden dışarı çıkarlar. Hüküm onların aleyhinde gerçekleşir. Orayı yerle bir ederiz. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 16-Biz bir kavmi helâk etmeyi murad ettiğimizde, oranın refah şımarıklarına emirlerimizi bildiririz; onlar ise itaatten çıkarlar. Böylece azap sözü hak olur ve o beldeyi yerle bir ederiz. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 16-Biz bir ülkeyi/medeniyeti mahvetmek istediğimizde, onun servet ve nimetle şımarmış elebaşlarına emirler yöneltiriz/onları yöneticiler yaparız da onlar, orada bozuk gidişler sergilerler. Böylece o ülke/medeniyet aleyhine hüküm hak olur; biz de onun altını üstüne getiririz. Yusuf Ali (English) * 16- When We decide to destroy a population, We (first) send a definite order to those among them who are given the good things of this life(2192) and yet transgress; so that the word is proved true(2193) against them: then (it is) We destroy them utterly. M. Pickthall (English) * 16-And when We would destroy a township We send commandment to its folk who live at ease, and afterward they commit abomination therein, and so the Word (of doom) hath effect for it, and We annihilate it with complete annihilation. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 16- Böylece herkesin amellerinin kendi boynuna takılmış olması, her insanın yalnız kendi boynundaki vebali ile sorumlu tutulması, yalnız kişilere mahsus olmayıp her topluluğun yıkımının da kendi içinden, kendi boynuna geçirilen baykuşlarından ileri geldiğini anlatmak için de buyuruluyor ki: "Biz bir memleketi helak etmek istediğimiz zaman varlıklı kimselerine (itaat) emrederiz de onlar kötülük işlerler. Böylece orası azabı hak eder. Biz de onu yerle bir ederiz." Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *16- Biz, bir ülkeyi helak etmek istediğimiz zaman, onun 'varlık ve güç sahibi önde gelenlerine' emrederiz, böylelikle onlar onda bozgunculuk çıkarırlar. Artık onun üzerine söz hak olur da, onu kökünden darmadağın ederiz.(18) AÇIKLAMA 18. Burada bir topluluğun Allah tarafından nasıl helâk edileceğinin bir planı yer almaktadır. Bir bölgenin zenginleri isyankar oldular mı, o topluluk mutlaka helâk olur. Devam edegelen isyanları ve haddi aşmalarından sonra, zenginler isyanda o denli direnirler ki vicdanın iç güdüsel duygularını bile yok saymaya başlarlar. Aynı olaya 16. ayette de değinilmektedir: "Biz bir ülkeyi helâk etmek istediğimiz vakit, onun varlıklılarına emrederiz ve orada itaattan çıkarlar." Bunun nedeni Allah'ın, insanın hidayeti için vicdanı yaratmış olmasıdır. Bu nedenle vicdanın söyledikleri gerçekte Allah'ın emirleridir. Bu nedenle "Biz bir ülkeyi helâk etmek istediğimiz zaman..." ayeti Allah'ın sebepsiz yere bir topluluğu helâk etmek istediği anlamına gelmez. O ülke helâk edilir, çünkü isyanlarından sonra "artık o memlekete azap hak olmuştur. Biz onu tamamen mahvederiz." Bu ülke helâk olmayı hak eder, çünkü sıradan insanlar, topluluğun önderleri ve topluluğun çökmesinin gerçek sorumluları olan zenginlere uyarlar. İlk önceleri zenginler, isyan, fesat, zulüm ve kötülükler işlerler, daha sonra da halk onlara uyar ve Allah'ın azabını üzerine çekerler. Bu, aynı zamanda her toplumun önderlerini ve yöneticilerini seçmede çok dikkatli ve titiz olması gerektiği konusunda da bir uyarıdır. Çünkü eğer önderler günahkâr ve isyânkar olurlarsa, kaçınılmaz olarak toplumu da felakete sürüklerler. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *16. Ama bir toplumu yok etmeyi irade ettiğimiz zaman o toplumun refaha gömülmüş (21) seçkinlerine son uyarı(ları)mızı (22) iletiriz; ve eğer onlar günahkarca yaşamaya devam ederlerse, cezalandırıcı yargı artık o toplum için kaçınılmaz olur; ve Biz de onu darmadağın ederiz. 21 - Yani, kendilerini ahlakî endişelerden bütünüyle uzak tutan. (Mutraf terimine verdiğimiz bu anlam için bkz. 11. sure, 147. not.) Burada sözü edilen kimseler zenginliklerine, toplumsal konumlarına dayanarak toplumlarında fiilî liderliği temsil eden ve dolayısıyla nüfuzları altındaki kimselerin davranışlarından da ahlaken sorumlu olan kimselerdir. 22 - Lafzen, "emrimizi", yani yollarını doğrultmaları için. Karye (lafzî karşılığı, "şehir/kasaba") -her zaman olmamakla birlikte- çoğu zaman "toplum" yahut "ahali" anlamını taşımaktadır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *16. Ve biz bir beldeyi helak etmek isteyince onun zengin ele başlarına -hakka itaat etmelerini- emir ederiz. Onlar ise orada kötülük işlemiş olurlar. Artık onun üzerine söz -helâkları hakkındaki hüküm- hak olmuş olur. İmdi onu -o beldeyi- tamamen helak ile helak etmiş oluruz. 16. Bu mübarek âyetler, Hak Teâlâ Hazretlerinin bir takım ülkeleri, sapık olan ahalisi yüzünden ve bir kısım kavimleri de günahları sebebiyle nasıl helak etmiş ve edecek olduğunu bildirmektedir. Yalnız dünyayı aceleyle isteyen kâfirlerin müthiş âki-betlerine, ahiret âlemini kazanmaya çalışan müminlerin de övülen istikballerine işaret buyuruyor. Ve Cenab-ı Hak'kın dilediği kullarına dilediğini vereceğine ve onların bir kısmını diğer bir kısmı üzerine nasıl üstün kıldığına ve uhrevî derecelerin ise pek büyük bulunduğuna nazarı dikkati çekmektedir. Şöyle ki: Hak Teâlâ Hazretleri, ilâhî dine muhalefet edenlerin azap göreceklerini beyan buyurmuştur. (Ve) bunun sebeplerine işaret için de buyuruyor ki: (Biz bir beldeyi helak etmek istediğimizde) o beldenin helaki için takdir edilen vakit yaklaşınca (onun) o beldenin (devlet) servet, hâkimiyet (sahiplerine) hayırda, hakka itaatde bulunmalarını Yüce Peygamberler vasıtasiyle (emir ederiz) onlara, o belde halkına selâmet ve saadet vesilesi olan şeyleri bildirmiş oluruz, (onlar ise orada günahta) ve kötülükte (bulunmuş olurlar) Cenab'ı Hak'ka ve Resulüne itaatden kaçınırlar, dikbaşlı bir halde yaşamak isterler (artık onun üzerine) o beldeye yönelik olarak (söz) helakleri hakkındaki hüküm, Peygamberlerinin kendilerine yapmış oldukları ihtar (hak olmuş olur) sabit olarak gerçekleşmiş bulunur, (İmdi onu) o beldeyi tahrip ve halkını yerle bir etmek suretiyle (tamamen helak ile helak etmiş oluruz) bunlar tarihte birer ibret numunesi teşkil etmiş olurlar. Fakat Hak Tealâ'nın emirlerine riayet eden, Peygamberlerine tabi olan kavimler ise güzel bir hayata kavuşmuş, temiz bir şekilde yaşamış dünyalar! da, âhiretleri de güven içinde bulunmuştur. Bunun hilâfına hareket edenler de elbetteki, Allah'ın kahrını hak etmişlerdir.